Valkyrie Crusade: Heavens War
by Shirou Fujimura
Summary: "How many lives must be lost in this foolish conflict!" That is the question Zephyr asks so often during the Second Heavens War. He wishes for the long gone peace, only for war to drag him into its flames. Will he and his Valkyries be swallowed? "Why did this all have to happen?" One-Shot. May turn into official story depending on reactions.


**I am posting this as misc. because there's no official category for Valkyrie Crusade**

**This is the first ever serious attempt at Valkyrie Crusade, a rather ecchi game app. There is no real story for it other than conquering unnamed kingdoms and stuff with a bunch of beautiful and usually rather busty women leading your armies...but somehow it's fun. Alliances, Kingdoms, all that noise! Here's my version in fanfiction form! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing except OC's.**

**Prologue:  
><strong>

**Prelude to the Crusade**

**1st Person POV**

_Every morning, I wake up in Heaven._

"Master, it is time to wake up." came a soft voice.

I groaned before tossing and turning in my bed.

"Come on, Master. I know we had fun, but we should really get mooooving." I then felt several soft fingers crawl over my chest before working their way downwards. "But we could have mooore fun if you want, Master."

My hands wandered in my half-consciousness before grasping something soft and bouncy. I felt my cheeks heat up enough to fully wake me up. I shot up from surprise. Despite my initial surprise, it took me only a few moments to recognize the woman sleeping under my blanket, no doubt naked.

She had long, beautiful black hair and shining red eyes. Even from under the blanket that she once again covered herself in, I could easily make out her beautiful, bouncy 'gifts'. But most people would suppose that the most noticeable thing about her would be the two pointy horns sticking out of both sides of her head. It made it a little dangerous in bed, but perhaps that added to the excitement.

She gently laid against my side so I could stare into the beautiful, red orbs of hers. I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as I remembered each and every thing we had done the previous night. Now that the euphoria had worn off, I could feel my entire face beginning to burn like it was on fire. I could feel the softness of her breasts press against me.

Oh dear God what did I do?! DAMN YOU INABILITY TO SAY 'NO'!

"Master, you're starting to get so hot." the woman stated sensually. "Do you want me to cool you down?" She pressed her forehead against mine and left our lips at a tempting distance.

Minnie. A Valkyrie of the Minotaur-clan. Those of her clan have a tremendous amount of strength and accuracy. A girl who I apparently bedded last night.

I spent the next seven minutes trying to untie my tongue so I could properly address the question.

"W-Well, I-I-EEK" I squeaked slightly when I felt her hands grab something 'sensitive'. "M-Minnie! I-I should probably get up and-"

It was at that point that a rather inconvenient arrival came into the room, opening the door with a loud creak. "Milord, it is time to awak-" The woman who came in was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than Minnie. She has long, light-blue hair and wore a golden halo around her head. She wore a beautiful, snow-white dress that only intensified her beauty. She paused when she saw the sight before her. "-en."

I could tell by the long pause and the blank expression on her face that she was mad. "G-G'morning, Mira!"

Mira, a wise Valkyrie of the Oracle clan as well as my most trusted adviser and closest friend. Her clan was made up of wise and kind Shinto priestesses...she was certainly mad.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing. "I don't even know where to begin with...Never mind, Milord. Just get ready. Teacher will not wait forever for-"

It was at that point that a second occupant of the bed chose to wrap her arms around my chest from behind me.

"Oh, Master~" She purred. "Please lie down again, I want to try that thing again. You know-" She then looked up and noticed Mira with an unconcerned expression. "Good morning."

Now I was panicking. I don't even REMEMBER Hana coming to bed. My face began to burn an impossible shade of red by this point.

Hana, a Valkyrie whose primary purpose is that of a Teacher. As I'm sure you've figured out by now, she taught a whole new definition to the term 'Physical Education'. Her rank was that of a one star Valkyrie despite her main purpose not being combat. Her light-blue hair was out of its pony tail.

"G-Good morning, Teacher!" I uttered, shocked. Seriously! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?

I felt myself shiver when Minnie started tracing circles on my chest. "Master, you know when you grabbed on my horns when you were behind me for leverage? You were right to do that." She then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush even more. "I think it changed the mooood a little bit to a more fast-paced one, but you were amazing nonetheless."

"I didn't think you would be able to take both of us, Master." Hana admitted. "I give you an A+ for being so...amazing." She said that last part so wistfully, it seemed that she might try to suck me back into bed for another round of promiscuity.

I looked back to Mira who didn't appear to even want to bother with me this time. Even though it stopped being a mortal sin to have sexual relations outside marriage, those of the Shinto religion still didn't like that much. Mira let it slide sometimes because we were friends, but I could tell it got on her nerves...but my Valkyrie can be rather 'persuasive' sometimes.

Mira rubbed her temples. "Just get dressed. We must attend to your kingly duties for the day. Since your Teacher isn't quite ready to act professional and do her job, you may as well get a start on getting those documents from yesterday dated and stamped."

I nodded, grateful she didn't murder me before slipping out of bed. Both Minnie and Hana seemed disappointed as I left their soft grasps. Mira turned away as I quickly snapped my fingers to dress myself.

Thank Father for magic.

The clothes I chose to wear consisted of long, baggy, white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt with rather roomy sleeves. My medium-length, white hair swayed in the breeze as well as the two bangs in front of my face. I looked to the ever open window in the side of my room. It also let the sunlight spill into the room.

Mira bowed respectfully to me as per her role as my Valkyrie. "Shall we depart, Milord?"

I nodded. I turned back and waved at Minnie and Hana. "U-Um see you two later! H-Have a g-good day!"

"Oh that would be nice if it was half as good as last night, Master," Hana purred. Before I could think of a proper response, Mira grabbed me by the back of my collar and started dragging me out of the room.

* * *

><p>After a while, Mira allowed me to walk on my own as we made our way through the halls of the royal palace. I could see the open windows that allowed my to look down upon the denizens of my domain.<p>

Everyone merrily went about their business. Around the borders of the town I could see the clouds on which my kingdom laid upon.

For this was but one kingdom of the great nation known as Sky Haven.

Sky Haven is the realm of God, created from His will and ruled by His children, AKA Me and several others who were allowed control of much land. We function like any other government. We rulers managed the economy, passed laws, as well as defended our kingdom with our armies. We who also use magic also obtain the special privilege of being allowed to summon Valkyrie-beings of an alternate realm outside even God's sight. We summon them to fight as our champions or for other purposes. Valkyrie are possibly some of the most loyal beings in existence and tend to be rather friendly. A few of them more-so than others.

I could see that everything was more or less peaceful today. That was good. Peace was good.

I then looked at Mira who still wasn't even looking at me. I suddenly felt extremely sad. I always felt sad when Mira was this mad at me. "I-I'm sorry about earlier, Mira!" I immediately bowed to her even though her back was coldly turned to me.

I didn't look up even once to see if she had noticed. I didn't like it when Mira was upset since she was my best friend.

"I know you hate it when I do things like that but I never mean to do them and I-"

"Raise your head, Milord" My friend commanded. "Bowing your head is not something befitting someone of your status." I looked up, teary-eyed to see Mira smiling softly at me. "I suppose I cannot blame you for your kindhearted and passive nature. Considering some of your other Valkyrie are naturally trying to..." She trailed off, her cheeks turning a slight pink color for a moment before she shook her head and shook the thought out of her mind. "Anyway, I suppose it's not entirely your fault, Milord, for your inability to say no." Ah. So she noticed too.

I frowned. "Mira. When are you going to call me by my name again? It's Zephyr, remember? It was fine when we were kids so why not now? When are we gonna get back to that?"

"When are you going to stop monologuing to yourself?" She shot back. I blinked.

"Oh crap! Was I-?"

"-Talking about our world's government and history again? Yes. Yes you were." She finished and in turn replied.

We continued our way to my study. We passed a few people on the way, but they were only the human guards. While Valkyries are very powerful, the amount a royal could sustain was limited, so of course we would need more defense against possible threats. The others must've been busy with their own business. Minnie and Hana were probably resting. Bits and pieces of the previous night wormed into the front of my mind, playing before my eyes.

I had to hide my blush as I recalled everything. Thank God Mira was focused on walking in front of me.

* * *

><p>As usual, bookshelves filled with hundreds upon thousands of books lined the walls of my study. My desk sat near the back of the room with a chair behind it. I groaned as I saw that, as usual, it was filled with hundreds of documents and reports that I must read or sign off on. Whoever said it was easy being king is the person who I want to punch in the mouth.<p>

"Why does there always have to be so much?" I whined as I took my seat behind my desk. Mira went about searching through books and other documents for things related to the documents on my desk. I too began reading through the workload, prioritizing the order of their completion. "It seems there's more than usual lately."

Mira frowned from behind her book. "The war has been escalating lately." I could feel the atmosphere of my study grow much more tense. "If anything, it's grown more harsh on the neutral kingdoms than those involved in the actual fighting."

I didn't have to question which war she spoke of. Everyone knew of the large-scale war that ravaged the entire nation of Sky Haven. The Second Heavens War.

Several hundred years ago, God, my father, fought against the forces of darkness and banished them, purifying even the most evil of demons into Valkyries that would serve some of my brothers and sisters as their own Valkyrie. This was the First Heavens War. It signified the overall purity of all races in our world. As nobody could commit cruelty or absolute sin purposely, the very word "sin" lost its meaning. As there was no true Lust and any sexual act was committed purely out of love, it lost its power as a sin which was why I wasn't burning in the abyss right now. Nobody was truly selfish so Greed flew out the window as well. Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, and Pride still existed, but they were not powerful enough to corrupt people thanks to His purification of the world. Wrath was the only true sin that existed.

The act of murder. That was the only remaining unforgivable sin of the original Seven Deadly Sins. To take a life without reason made one nothing but a blood thirsty monster. That is what we are all taught to believe.

Which was why the Second Heavens War should never have started.

Ever since God purified the world, we had all lived in peace and harmony. Humanity, angels, everyone. Every last nation prospered. Because God was focused on keeping our nation from Falling, he gave birth to us, His children, to rule over these nations without prejudice and without cruelty. That is what we were meant to be.

But almost forty years ago, the worst possible thing happened.

The fifteenth Kingdom, Cicia, declared its independence along with a dozen other kingdoms. They were led by our eldest brother, Vestal. At first we did not wish for conflict, so we excepted their secession from Sky Haven as they named their new nation the name of the fifteenth Kingdom, Cicia. Then came the unprovoked attack on the Kings Capitol, the domain of the ruler who governed the whole of Sky Haven. It was originally ruled by our father, God, but with His power spent keeping Sky Haven aloft, it was left under the care of the third eldest son. This particular brother had no real name. We simply referred to him as Ruler, the most benevolent of all of God's children. The invading forces had destroyed 2/5ths of the city before they were driven away by allied forces. Those who served Vestal then gave Ruler and the rest of us Kingdoms a choice: Surrender all of our rules to him or he will declare war on us.

Of course we would never release our power to be ruled under a sole sovereign not chosen by our father. The Grand Nation of Cicia then declared war on all of Sky Haven. And thus the Second Heavens War began, splitting both nations into three factions.

The first faction was those who sided with our lord, Ruler, and wished to retain the unity of Sky Haven. This faction fought for peace and harmony to return. They are called the Ruler Faction.

The second faction was of course those who served Vestal in his endeavor to take over the world (it sounds rather cliche when it's said aloud, but it is very serious). They did not care who got hurt for what reasons. They are called the Vestal Faction.

The third faction wouldn't really qualify as such. As in every war in all of history be it of the time before Heaven became home to all or the Heavens Wars, there were those who wanted to remain neutrality. Those who didn't want to cause ruin to their kingdoms by getting involved in war. They are known as the Neutral Faction.

Of course me and my subjects are part of this faction despite how much negotiations the other two factions engage with us. Both sides have tried to sway me to side with them. The representatives of the Vestal Faction tried passive aggressive persuasion such as that we would need their 'protection'. They seemed genuine in wanting our help, but I wasn't quite sold. I didn't even know what Vestal wanted out of all of this. Those from the Ruler Faction weren't exactly better in anything but their tactics. They tried bribery and economic support, but I turned them down as well. Those not of either party's representatives called me a fool and a coward.

I admit to the latter. I do not like conflict. I prefer to live in peace along with my subjects. I kept on hoping, praying to Father, that the war would end before our world tore itself apart. I was one of the few who still deluded themselves into thinking that everything could go back to the way things were before. I do not enter the war for multiple reasons, most of them being because I do not want to risk the lives of innocent people. I didn't want to lose my Valkyrie either. Whenever I thought about it...I imagined Mira laying dead on the ground, blood pooling around her, Minnie as a burnt corpse, so many awful images filled my head. If I lost any of them...I'd...

"Milord, you're crying during your monologue this time."

I blinked. I had indeed been talking aloud all this time. I felt myself blush from my tears as they continued to fall in a raging downpour. My nightmarish thoughts had gone out of control again. I was making myself cry over something that hadn't and probably wouldn't come to pass. I was just so stupid sometimes. As I went back to trying to sign my papers, I felt a pair of soft hands grab my right one and hold it softly.

I turned to see Mira staring at me with her compassionate eyes. They were filled with worry over me. My tears fell much more slowly, but didn't stop.

"I'm sorry, Mira." I shook my head. "Mira, do you believe me a coward?"

"Yes." was her blunt answer. I sighed, having expected it. I then felt her gentle hand on the side of my face, causing me to look back at her. "But there are different types of cowardice. One who is afraid to lose people close to him, his subjects, and acts in accordance to protect them. I suppose they are the kindest of cowards." It was then that I was allowed to glimpse one of the rarer sights: Mira's soft smile.

My inner turmoil was quelled for the moment. I released the breath I had been holding. Mira released her grasp even though I had to admit I longed for it to remain for reasons I didn't quite understand. "I just wish I knew why this all had to happen. No matter how much I ask for peace, neither side is willing to listen." As I prefer peace and negotiation, I have fought with words. Trying to find each side's reason for war, trying to see if I could find a way to reclaim that peace that has become lost to us. Neither side was willing to budge. "I've tried conversing with Vestal, but he refuses to see me personally. He gives me no reason for why he has come to hurt so many people through his actions. Ruler refuses to join me in trying to negotiating with our brother. Both sides stubbornly refuse to speak of a peaceful resolution."

"Do not give up, Milord." Mira said, comforting me. "While Kyrin is not the wealthiest nation, there is none who cares for its people more than you. If you wish to truly protect them, you must fight for your goals with everything you have. Someday, you WILL help Sky Haven achieve peace yet again."

I nodded halfheartedly. I returned to work on the documents on my desk, reading over and signing in the appropriate places. "Geez, our economy is really hanging on by a thread these days. With most of the world having become a battlefield, trade with other kingdoms has become rather difficult. The bandits aren't helping much either. Attacking our caravans and pillaging our trading posts. Farming outside the kingdom walls have become nigh impossible by this point for fear of being pillaged and destroyed." Both sides offer protection, but the world was not always black and white. That is why I fear becoming involved. I looked at another document and resisted the urge to swear. "Lecandra just got attacked a few days ago. They were supposedly plotting to side with the Vestal Faction so the Ruler Faction committed an armed intervention, bringing Lecandra back under their rule. I had heard they were being threatened and assaulted by the Vestal Faction, so perhaps it's for the best." I sighed again.

"Are you alright, Milord?"

"I suppose the only reason we're safe for the moment is because we've made a habit of staying on both factions' good sides. It's the only reason we are able to retain trade with both and keep our economy as stable as it is." I closed my eyes and gained a pensive expression. "This war is slowly starting to escalate to dangerous levels. It's only a matter of time before both factions let go of all reason. Then every single kingdom will have one choice: Join the war or die."

"MASTER!" came a high-pitched and familiar voice. "Master Master Master!" The doors of my study slammed open, the gust released sent all of the remaining, unsigned documents on my desk fluttering into the air.

The young woman who ran in had waist-length, light-brown hair with a red ribbon tied into it along with hazel eyes. She wore a white sweater along with a red skirt and black stockings. Of course the most noticeable thing other than her incredibly large bust was the orange that seemed to be stuck to her head.

"Master Master Mast-EEH!" As she ran forward, she seemed to trip before flying through the air and slamming right into me, knocking me back out of my chair and onto the ground.

Everything went white and I could've sworn I was dead.

Then I realized I was just looking into the woman's sweater, more accurately her outrageously large right breast which was currently pressed against my face.

"Muh nunning Magamemechi." was what came out muffled by her sweater pillows. The woman let out a moan.

"Uh! Master, I can feel your mouth around my breast! Even through my shirt I feel it! I-I'm not ready yet...!"

"Huh?" Was all that came out not muffled. She moaned again.

"W-Well if you insist, please use your tongue, Master!" she continued moaning due to her incredibly sensitivity got the best of her mind. I could feel my saliva from attempting to talk soaking into her shirt and making its way to her unprotected breast. While my inability to say no compelled me to oblige her request, I could almost feel Mira's burning glare piercing through my adorable Valkyrie, Kagamimochi, and burning my body to ashes.

Kagamimochi must've sensed my uneasiness because she quickly sat up, apparently straddling me.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Hey hey! Look at my hands, Mira! See my hands?!" I asked in a panic.

Kagamimochi pouted adorably. "Mou~! Master, I want to have fuuuuun~" I turned away, feeling guilty for making her feel sad. Suddenly, her cheerful expression returned yet again. "It's okay~! As long as I can still cuddle with Master, I don't mind not being able to have him do ecchi things to me~!" She then continued laying down on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I could feel my cheeks heat up again.

"Ahem!" Mira coughed in an over-exaggerated way. Clearly a sign for Kagamimochi to get off of me.

I had to think fast. "U-Um, Kagami," Kagami perked up at my nickname for her, "was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kagami seemed to tense and I could feel the atmosphere grow serious again. "Yes, Master. The patrols around the walls spotted an Ciciarian legion passing in the horizon."

And just like that, the atmosphere grew even more serious. A Ciciarian legion could consist of up to a thousand soldiers per unit not including any Valkyries opposing Masters may command under them.

I could feel my uneasiness showing on my face. "I-"

"MAAAAAASTEEEEEER!" screamed yet another voice. I watched as yet another person barged through the doors. The papers that fluttered about were going to be such a pain to clean up. She wore an incredibly short, black nun's outfit with a golden cross on the front of it. She also wore black heels. She carried a red cross with a golden Jesus (our great eldest brother who has long since passed). Her habit just barely went down to her waist, almost coming off as indecent. She had snow white hair that was hidden under the hood of her habit along with brown eyes. "Mast-" She then saw in the rather misleading position I was in with Kagami. "-er." Her eye twitched.

"N-Now, Elisa, i-it's not what it looks like!"

The nun clenched her fist, a look of annoyance appearing on her face. "My beloved Master is possessed by a demon of Lust!" Then a light blush appeared on her face and I knew where this was going. Her angry expression quickly became replaced by one of longing. "I must exorcise the demon and purify him...I have to squeeze every last drop of 'sin' from his body..."

This was Sister Elisa, a Valkyrie who is a member of the Exorcist clan of Valkyries. She is also a four star Valkyrie and one of my most powerful generals despite how she seems to be acting in conflict with her profession at times. She also has a habit of trying to always squeeze my 'sin' from my body.

"AHEM!" There was then a loud slamming noise as I heard something slammed into the desk. I looked up to see Mira with her hand shoving a pen through the desk out of annoyance. By that point, we were all terribly afraid and stood at attention. Me behind my desk and Kagami and Elisa in front of it. "Now what is your reason for being here, Sister Elisa?"

Elisa cleared her throat. "I've come to report that our patrols have-"

"Already beat ya to the punch, Ellie~!" Kagami teased. Elisa glared. "Oh you're just mad that I got to talk to Master for longer than you~!"

Elisa's expression then became serious. "What should we do about this, Master? This is the closest that either Faction's armies have come to us with such a large force."

I tapped my fingers together. "This is quite a problem. Any preemptive move may only worsen the situation. I'll try and contact the representatives of the Vestal Faction and see what the meaning of this is." I then turned to both Mira and Elisa. "Meanwhile, increase the number of patrols. Rally whatever soldiers you can without arousing suspicion. We cannot risk them thinking we are planning to attack. Just be ready in case something happens, OK?" I then turned to Kagami. "Kagamimochi, gather my other Valkyrie and have them on standby as well. Tell the guards you pass by that we've entered a stage 2 emergency and then to pass on the message."

A stage 2 emergency was on a scale of 1-5.

Stage 1 was the casual stage. No emergencies and everything is pretty much normal, but something is suspicious.

Stage 2 means a possible threat has arisen and we must put our guards up, prepared for any possible dangers that may arise.

Stage 3 is when we have received a threat of an attack. The proper response is readying our defenses and casting barriers around the kingdom walls to protect against a less dangerous threat.

Stages 4 and 5 kinda went hand in hand. Stage 4 meant a definite threat is approaching and that is not to be trifled with and we must prepare for battle which is what stage 5 is.

Even it was only stage 2, it was still quite serious.

""Yes, Master!"" They all then left, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Even though it may be nothing...why do I get this bad feeling all of a sudden? Vestal...just what are you planning?_

I leaned back in my chair as I looked at all of the documents laying everywhere. GOD this was going to be a HUGE pain to clean up.

"Commencing cleaning mode." I looked over my desk to see a familiar figure crouching down mechanically and picking up some of my scattered papers. She had long, silver hair and an impressive figure. Her mechanical wings were retracted as they always were when not in combat along with the rest of her mechanical parts. Even when all of her parts are active, she still looks like some kind of techno-themed bikini model (something most of my Valkyrie seem to object to despite their own revealing appearances). Her mechanical antennae gave her a pet kind of look.

"Oh, good evening, Anne." The Valkyrie of the Android clan looked up.

"Good morning...My Master..." She answered in her slow and mechanical tone. Androids were some of the more unusual Valkyrie. Despite not being entirely organic, they still qualified enough to be summoned by us rulers. While their power is great, they have the personality of a sack of potatoes. I saw her go back to work as if I had never spoken to her.

I quickly got out of my seat and started picking up the papers at a faster rate than Anne. "It's alright, Anne. I can take care of this."

Anne shook her head. "Negative...I will aid my Master..." She then increased her pace to keep up with me.

"It's really no trouble," I argued back. "I can take care of it." I really didn't want to burden my Valkyrie with meaningless tasks like this. They were my reports in the first place so it's only natural that I take care of them.

"Master...I must insist..." Despite not having much of a personality, Anne is incredibly stubborn for reasons I don't quite understand. At some point, it actually became a race between the two of us to see who was faster in cleaning up the papers.

When it came down to the last paper, I quickly lunged for it...a bit too excitedly. One moment I was lunging across the floor for the paper and the next my face was being pressed into something soft like pudding. I knew this feeling oh too well from the times my Valkyries wanted to make me 'happy'. I had accidentally groped this pudding-feeling 'thing' in my sleep last night.

"Master...Do you wish for me to engage...pleasure mode?" Anne then pat me on the back of my head, gently bumping my face into her magnificent bust. "Master...your face...is overheating. Do you require...pleasure mode to cool off?"

"Mmph! Mmmmph mmm hm nm!" I cried in both fear yet slight longing. I remembered the first time Anne went into 'pleasure mode'. It had been back when I had first made my contract with Anne. I had wanted her to have some fun on her own. Eventually I tried helping her by asking her to have some fun with me. She interpreted as 'having FUN with me' and asked me if I would like to activate her 'pleasure mode'. The fool I was, I said yes. That was possibly one of my more...'interesting' experiences. Terrifying and admittedly pleasurable at the same time. I certainly won't forget it anytime soon...I...I didn't know that a woman could do things like that with her hands.

"Translating..." Anne droned. "'No. That is not my wish.'" Still buried in her breasts, I gave a thumbs up to signal she translated right. "Master...does?" I could tell she was cocking her head in confusion. I sighed into her breasts, causing them to vibrate slightly. For a moment I could've sworn I heard a sharp intake of breath from Anne, but it could've been my imagination. She must've misunderstood my thumbs up. "If confirming...remain in position..."

I was about to pull away when I felt my hand slip on the paper that I had been trying to pick up earlier, causing me to fall forward further into Anne's bust and knock her backwards. When the world stopped spinning, I suddenly realized I was in a position that looked as if I was pinning Anne to the ground. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Do I engage...pleasure mode now...Master?" Anne asked curiously. Now my face was just about on fire. It may not be uncommon for me to end up in these kind of situations, but it didn't stop it from being embarrassing as Hell. Perhaps it's my own clumsiness to blame. I wasn't sure why I spent all this time thinking about this when I could've been focusing on getting off of Anne.

That's why I panicked when I heard the door of my study open. "My lord, I heard that a stage 2 emergency had been declared!" I looked up to see a familiar scarlet-haired woman walk into my study. She paused when she looked at the scene before her with her equally red eyes. She wore an open leather outfit as usually. It was only slightly less revealing than Anne's outfit. Her face flushed when she finally processed what she thought she was seeing. "M-My l-lord!?"

My face became even redder. "Z-Zenobia!" I looked from the emotionless Anne to the red-face Zenobia, panicking. "I s-swear! This i-isn't what it l-looks like!" I then rethought his response. I WAS on top of her, but I seriously didn't plan on doing anything perverted. "Well, it's technically what it looks like, but it's not what you think!"

Zenobia closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I-I wasn't aware that Master liked to do such things privately in his s-study. If it helps, I, too, will-" I didn't really catch what she said when I saw the door slam open once again, revealing my Valkyrie from the Oracle clan.

"Milord! I have spread-" She then laid eyes on me and Zenobia who appeared to be reaching for the straps keeping her outfit together. She closed her eyes. I could tell I was dead when I sensed absolute killing intent radiating from her. "Milord...may I ask what EXACTLY were you planning to do while you told us to spread the word of a stage 2 emergency? Is THIS YOUR emergency?"

I began to sweat immensely.

Yep. I'm dead. She was totally going to kill me. "M-Mira, n-now hold on! It's not what it looks like!"

The deadly aura around her only seemed to increase. "**Zephyr...YOU JERK!**" Then Mira's foot smashed into my face, sending me flying and smashing into the wall beside the window behind my desk. When I finally unstuck from the wall, I flopped painfully to the ground, leaving a human-shaped crater in the wall.

Good news: she at least called me Zephyr again. It was a one-time thing but it's still good.

Bad news: I think she broke something-OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Nice...shot...Mira..." I gave her a weak thumbs up as a show of humor. Mira was still huffing and puffing, her face red with anger.

Mira crossed her arms and turned away. I was going to have to apologize later for...what did I do again?

Zenobia stood facing me. "So what are the circumstances of this Stage 2 emergency, Milord?"

I stood up and brushed myself off before sitting back in my seat, the atmosphere of the room growing serious once more.

"A Ciciarian legion has been spotted in the horizon. It might be nothing, but it's best to be on guard. There's no telling what might-" I really wish I didn't jinx it.

Before I even finished that sentence, the glass window behind me exploded inward, ripping across the air and into my study. My magic wards protected me from the projectiles while my three Valkryie either ducked or hid on the other side of my desk.

"-happen." I sighed. "Great. Glass all over the floor. Now I have to clean this up, gotta call my window repair man-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Someone laughed evilly. "Good evening, my dear brother!"

"-I have to pay to get the materials for the window, and-"

"Hey." The voice said, losing some of its evilness for confusion. "I-"

"-I mean really? Mira, how much did the repairman charge that time Amp's music broke all of the windows in the grand hall?"

The voice paused. "Um, I-"

"About 20,000, Milord."

"Damn. This is really-"

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO HAVE AN BIG DECLARATION HERE!" I felt a rock hit the back of my head. "THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS LISTEN!"

I rubbed the aching part of my head where the rock hit me as I turned to the speaker.

He wore an outfit much like mine, his feathery wings spread out behind him. He appeared to be slightly taller than me as he hovered outside my shattered window and had a warhawk hair-style...warhawks are awesome.

I waved. "Oh. Hey, Rex. How ya doin?"

Rex was one of my older brothers. He was a bit of a hothead, but he was a pretty nice guy once you got to know him. I wanted the relaxed atmosphere to remain, but there was one fact that kept me from believing Rex was here for casual reasons...well, two actually.

The first being the fact he just blew the window of my study into a million pieces.

The second being the fact he was a member of the Vestal Faction.

Rex's eye twitched. "I-"

"Wait a minute!...You ARE gonna pay for that window right? Windows aren't cheap."

"I-"

"Milord is right," Mira agreed, "You should take responsibility since you are indeed the one who damaged his property."

"Hold o-"

"Affirmative."

"Yeah! What gives you the right to go off and break our Master's possessions?!"

Anne and Zenobia spoke respectively.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Rex screamed angrily. "I MEAN REALLY! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO BE GIVEN AT LEAST FIVE SECONDS TO TALK?!"

I thought about it. "Fair point. Continue, brother." Rex sighed.

"Well the mood's pretty much blown to bits right now, so I might as well just do this normally." Rex cleared his throat. "As I'm sure you've realized, we've amassed a legion of ten thousand soldiers. Several of those soldiers are Valkyries. To get straight to the point, we are going to give you a choice: You will either submit your Kingdom and serve under our eldest brother, Vestal, or at sundown we will raze it to the ground. We are giving you this one last chance to join us, brother."

The entire room froze at this startling proclamation.

I felt a sudden burst of rage well up inside of me. "What is the meaning of this, brother?! What have we done that has warranted such a punishment?! We have been keen on maintaining good relations with Vestal! Why must he take our independence from this war?! Why must we all fight in the first place?!" I felt my anger turn to sorrow. "How many of our brothers and sisters have died already, Rex?! Mia, Gen, Aria?! They were our family! So were Ikaros and Nano! I attended all of their funerals myself! Why did they have to die?! ANSWER ME!"

Those were only five of the twenty names that were now marked on a stone grave. Twenty men and women who would never be able to laugh, cry, or speak again because of this damn war.

I was startled when Rex shrugged. "I don't know. It's war. Nobody really understands anything by this point. All they know is whether they want true change with our eldest brother or if they want to live in constant stagnation with Ruler. I chose the former. Despite what you think, little brother, we aren't exactly a tight-knit family. It's the same as it was before the Ascension of all races. But if you decline the invitation to serve Vestal, our forces will invade your Kingdom of Kyrin and kill every last one of its denizens. Your Valkyrie will serve Cicia with their power as well as their own bodies."

I stared blankly. "You wanna know what's funny, Rex?"

Rex gave me a confused look. "What?"

"You didn't notice my answer the moment I started casting this spell right here." He then looked to my outstretched left hand which had finished drawing a magic circle for a spell in the air in front of me. The white circle began to radiate a bright light. "So in case it wasn't obvious, my answer is 'no'. BIG BANG ATTACK!" Then a powerful and gigantic beam of light was released.

Rex's eyes widened. "Oh SHIIIIIIIIIIII-" He screamed as the large blast of holy light sent him flying into the horizon, creating an even larger hole in my wall due to collateral damage.

I stared towards where I sent Rex flying. "NOBODY threatens my people OR my beloved Valkyrie. Not even you, brother." I wasn't referring to just Rex. I referred to that man who dared to plunge our world into war and to threaten his own blood. I sighed. "Zenobia."

Zenobia tensed at my voice, any pleasantness once found in it now gone. "Yes, Milord?"

"It appears we now have a Stage 5 emergency on our hands. Vestal rejects our neutrality and we have to defend ourselves. You and Anne rally the rest of the Valkyries. Tell them to spread the message." I turned to the other three in the room, still shocked. "I hate it...but I see that there's no choice now."

Mira placed a hand over her heart, a sad expression on her face. "Does this mean-"

I nodded sadly. "In order to keep our Kingdom safe, we must raise arms. Contact the nearby Ruler Faction Kingdoms for assistance. Tell them that Vestal has forced our hand. Our brother, Ruler, may count us as allies. Starting today...we go to war!" Mira turned her gaze downward. Our worst fears were coming to pass. I then gave Zenobia and Anne a sharp look. "I said GO!" They snapped out of it and immediately departed.

Perhaps it would've been a better idea to kill Rex...but...he was still my brother. I...I didn't want to kill anybody, but I didn't want to lose anyone I loved because I refused to take action.

I clenched my fists angrily, trembling.

It appears our battle has just begun.

Our crusade against those who seek to harm us.

Our Valkyrie Crusade.

**Aaaaaaaaand done~! So how was one of the first SERIOUS Valkryie Crusade fanfics? If there are other serious ones, I have yet to find them. So yeah...Valkyrie Crusade with a serious plot.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

**Sayonara~!**


End file.
